Modestly elevated concentrations of C-Reactive Protein (CRP), a marker of inflammation, has been shown to be predictive of both short and long-term risks for heart failure (HF) and death but not acute myocardial infarction (AMI), in patients with acute coronary syndromes (ACS). A recent report has also indicated that elevated CRP concentrations are associated with new heart failure in non-ACS patients with stable coronary artery disease. CRP is an acute phase reactant, but its concentration takes time to increase during an acute event. Furthermore, elevations are not specific for vascular inflammation. Interleukin 6 (IL-6) is a pro-inflammatory cytokine which is thought to be the most important proximate stimulator for CRP and also stimulates activation of leuckocytes. Interleukin-8 (IL-8) and Monocyte Chemoattractant Protein-1 (MCP-1) are both chemokines which recruit neutrophils and monocytes, respectively, to the inflammatory process. Elevated IL-6 and MCP-1 concentrations have previously been reported to be independent predictors for death/HF in an ACS population; however, inflammation represents only one pathological process in this setting and additional biomarkers assessing cardiac fibrosis, remodeling, function and survival are important for complete risk stratification.
It would be desirable, thus, to develop an accurate method predictive of the risk of death/heart failure in a mammal.